


From the Rooftops

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: The SHIELD musical [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Little Mix (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Little Mix song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Song Lyrics, Song: Secret Love Song (Little Mix)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye and Grant, sing about their love and how willing they are to fight for it.





	From the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Hey everyone this is another SkyeWard fic for ya, hope you enjoy.

 

Skye was walking the streets of Los Angeles, needing to clear her head. Grant had been working to rebuild HYDRA. In front of everyone else she says she wants him dead, but in her heart, she just wants the man she loves back.

Grant was sitting in his safe house, a second-floor apartment in Los Angeles, he was looked out the window and saw Skye walking the streets. He’s thought about every day, she was all he could think about. Even though she shot him in San Juan, he still loved her and that would never change no matter how many bullets.

Skye crossed the street and sat down at a bench to take a breather and think. _“When you hold me in the street, and you kiss me on the dance floor. I wish that it could be like that, why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours.”_ Skye just felt the words leaving her mouth as the song played in her head, this song was her emotions showing themselves. _“We keep behind closed doors, every time I see you, I die a little more. Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls, it’ll never be enough. It’s obvious you’re meant for me, every piece of you it just fits perfectly, every second, every thought, I’m in so deep. But I’ll never show it on my face.”_ Skye then began to dance out the words, pouring every ounce of emotion into her dancing and singing. _“But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless.”_ Skye knew that it was hopeless if they both did nothing to fight for their love. _“Why can’t you hold me in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor, I wish that it could be like that. Why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours.”_

Skye wasn’t the only one feeling this, Grant was feeling it too **“When you’re with him, do you call his name, like you do when you’re with me? Does it feel the same? Would you leave if I was ready to settle down, or would you play it safe and stay?”** Grant felt the emotions flowing out of his singing and dance moves. **“Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless.”**

Without either of them knowing their voices harmonized, **_“Why can’t you hold me in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that, why can’t we be like that cause I’m yours._**

**“And nobody knows, I’m in love with someone’s baby.”**

_“I don’t want to hide us away.”_

**“Tell the world about the love we making”**

_“I’m living for that day, **someday.”**_

Skye and Grant were singing and dancing their hearts out, and it felt good. Even if they were nowhere near each other, they both felt the mutual love they held for each other. Skye super jumped to a nearby roof top and continued. _“Why can’t I hold you in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that, why can’t we be like that? Cause I’m yours, I’m yours.”_

Skye continued to sing and dance on the roof top as it began to rain _“Oh, why can’t I hold you in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that **(I wish)** why can’t it be like that? _**(I wish)** _cause I’m yours.”_

_“Why can’t I say that I’m in love.”_

**“I wanna shout it from the rooftops”**

_“I wish that it could be like that_ **(I wish)** _Why can’t it we be like that? Cause I’m yours”_

The song began to die down as Skye sang _“Why can’t we be like that? Wish we could be like that.”_ Skye felt a tear come down her cheek and it quickly got lost among the rain drops.

Grant saw Skye standing on the rooftop across from him. He knew that she could see him. Grant placed his hand on the glass of the window and mouthed “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Skye mouthed, and she saw his smile, the smile she missed so much.

Grant sat down on his couch, thinking his life over and how he could make things up with Skye.

Skye returned to the playground and passed FitzSimmons’ lab.

Fitz saw the sad look on her face and Jemma noticed it too. “I’m tired of being angry at him,” Fitz said, and he looked at Jemma. “We won’t move on if we don’t forgive Ward.”

“I know it’s just what he did to us, what he did to you,” Jemma said, “It’s hard to forgive.”

“What he did was meant to save us, he didn’t know that the pod would sink, Grant had the choice of shooting us dead, or jettisoning us into the ocean hoping that someone would find us, he gave us a chance.”

“But you ended up making a sacrifice,” Jemma said.

“It’s a sacrifice I would make again if it meant that you were safe.” Jemma just smiled and kissed his cheek, “You’re right, it’s time to move on.”

Skye got into her room, took off her jacket and sat at her desk, she was thinking about Grant, she knew that if she didn’t do something sooner she would lose Grant forever.

She decided to call a friend and get some advice, by checking the clock in New York he would be getting home from his patrol right now. Skye scrolled through her contacts until she found the name Peter Parker.

The phone rang, and he picked up, “Hello” Peter said.

“Hey Pete, it’s Skye.”

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know your thoughts in the comments below.


End file.
